The present invention relates to a method and a device for determining and implementing changes in the settings of a machine for print processing.
For the downstream processing of printed material, the control and optimizing of production steps and machine settings for the print processing machine play an important role in view of ensuring an economic production. A well thought-out method for determining and implementing changes in the machine settings consequently represents an important element for lowering the costs, for example through a quick adaptation of the print processing machine to different production parameters such as the complexity and format of the printed product. Known print processing machines generally include gathering and wire-stitching machines, inserters, collating machines, perfect binders, book-binding machines or machines for the digital book production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,281 A discloses an inserter for which the speed is optimized. The inserter comprises a speed-optimizing circuit which increases the throughput of successfully inserted document sets. In the process, an actual throughput is measured and the result is then supplied to a microcontroller which predicts an expected throughput on the basis of the previously measured values, taking into consideration a weighting of the most recent prediction. Depending on the result, the microcontroller then triggers a servo-mechanism for changing the speed of the inserter. This system has the disadvantage that the prediction is not precise, owing to the complexity of the machine and the plurality of factors that influence the speed. At best, it represents a more or less accurate guideline.